The Very Best of Friends
by The Hero15
Summary: Bad Touch Trio one-shot! When Francis is feeling down, his friends are always there to cheer him up!


**Just a quick one-shot that I thought of last night. Alfred is sort of a douche-bag here because well, it's FrUK vs USUK! (I personally prefer FrUk, sorry USUK lovers out there!) Hope you like it! The Bad Touch Trio rules!**

* * *

"You bloody wanker! WE'RE OVER!"

The last two words left Francis silent and still, he felt as if his whole world was collapsing around him.

"We're...over..?" he mumbled, his eyes widening, he felt his eyes pricking with tears and he struggled to hold them back.

Arthur's cheeks were red and his eyes plump from crying. "Yes you frog! I hate you, we're over!" he screamed, reaching out and slapping Francis right across the face.

He stormed away, ignoring the stares he was getting from the other students. Francis stood motionless, his hand holding onto his now stinging cheek.

"Arthur...ARTHUR WAIT!" he cried, forcing his legs to move and run after the Englishman.

He lunged forward and tackled Arthur to the ground, "Arthur!"

Francis saw the rage in Arthur's eyes as he began to kick the Frenchman off. "Off! Get off me you bloody pervert!" he screamed.

But Francis refused. "Non! Listen to me first! Why all this sudden anger? Why are we over? WHY!" Francis demanded, shaking Arthur's shoulders frantically.

Suddenly, arms dragged Francis back and he was thrown into the row of lockers. He snapped out of his temporary haze and looked up to find himself face-to-face with Alfred F. Jones, the school jock.

Alfred gave Francis an evil smile before his face melted into a worried scowl, he ran over to Arthur and helped him up, stroking the other's hair. "Oh Arthur! Are you okay? Did he hurt you again?" he asked, his voice dripping with fake innocence.

Arthur looked up at the tall American, his eyes wide and shook his head. "Go, I'll take care of this." Alfred whispered and Arthur gave Francis a look of pure hate before jogging away.

Francis clutched his probably injured shoulder and glared at Alfred. "What the hell did you tell mon petit lapin?" he growled.

Alfred's look turned sadistic and he let out a small chuckle. "Only the truth," He took out a camera, a video was playing, the main star, Francis himself.

Francis' eyes narrowed, unfortunately he recognized the video. "I was drunk!" he protested.

"Well, now he hates you," Alfred sneered .

Francis felt his hands clench. "Damn you..."

"He hates you and he loves me!" Alfred laughed. he smiled sadistically, his look just absolutely oozing cruelty.

Francis couldn't stop himself as a single tear traced down his cheek.

Alfred's face lit up. "Aw, is little Francis gonna cry?" he jeered, jutting out his lower lip in mock sadness.

With a cry of anger, Francis lunged forward. Alfred grinned and kicked him away, sending Francis flying back into the lockers, his head colliding with the hard metal.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

Francis could recognize that voice anywhere. "Gilbert..?"

"Yeah, get away from our amigo!" another voice piped in.

"Antonio..?"

Francis felt arms pick him up and he looked up to see his friends' smiling faces.

Gilbert and Antonio carried him all the way to their room. Francis sat on his bed and let all the tears out. "Why? Why..?" he sobbed, his two best friends sat down either side of him and reached out to pat him on the back.

"I loved him!" Francis cried out, his voice rough and hoarse.

Gilbert stood up excitedly, "I have an idea!" he cried out triumphantly.

"What is it Gil?" Antonio asked, he still patted a still sobbing Francis on the back.

"We're going to get that dumb Anglo back to our good man Francis and show him just how evil that Jones is!" Gilbert exclaimed proudly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Yeah! Jones is nothing compared to Francis! And Arthur is going to see that! And if he's just too blind to see how awesome our buddy is then we can just forget him!" Antonio joined in, the two of them high-fived.

Francis sniffled, he looked around and his face broke into a smile. "Thanks you two, you're the best friends I could ever have!" he smiled gratefully.

The two grinned back at him. "Well that's what you get when you're part of the Bad Touch Trio!" they announced.

Francis got up and they all shared a group huddle.

Who needed a boyfriend when you had these guys?


End file.
